Reporting In
by ScarletRoseProdigy
Summary: When checking in about her younger sister, Lynn gets close to her former senpai with the help of a little liquid courage. (Lynn/Kakashi) Rated M for chapter two.
1. Chapter 1

Reporting In

(Lynn Haruno x Kakashi Hatake)

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Naruto. Lynn Haruno is my own creation.

Chapter One

" _I'm sorry, Lynn, but you're one of the best shinobi for this mission. After proving yourself successful on your last report, I've concluded you're just as suited for this one."_

 _The redheaded Haruno stood there with shaky hands, barely able to read the words on the mission dossier. In simple font it read: Infiltrate the criminal organization Akatsuki for Intel gathering. She had heard about this group. S ranked criminals with extensive backgrounds._

 _Why her? Why was she the one chosen for this mission? After all, she had just gotten back from the Hidden Sound Village and she just barely escaped from that Hell. And now, Old Man Third was throwing her to the wolves? Granted she had experience and plenty of strength but blending in with the Akatsuki? Why?_

 _Not only that, but she knew of one shinobi in particular, one that she had quite the close connection to, that would make this a conflict of interest mission..._

" _We've already formed a criminal record for you that will guarantee your entrance into the organization."_

 _The elder Haruno bit down on her bottom lip, a bad habit of hers that she did out of pure frustration. Her thoughts got the better of her as a drop of copper hit her tongue_. Of course you have...you planned this...you planned for this mission to go directly to me...

 _Lynn took a deep breath in, trying to control her emotions and temper: One of the first rules of the shinobi code of conduct: one must never disobey a direct order from the Hokage. She had no choice_ but _to take this mission. She responded with a, "yes sir," before being dismissed._

* * *

Three to four months had passed since then. The initial blending in took some time and the fear of being found out put the redhead on edge. Being she had been part of the ANBU Black Ops for some time, she knew how to keep her emotions and facial expressions at bay when it was necessary.

That part was particularly useful upon stumbling into the shinobi that would have been her downfall if emotions got the better of her. Itachi Uchiha, the very first man she had ever let into her heart. She knew he was part of this organization and knew that in order to complete her mission, she needed to put as much distance between them as humanly possible. She may have been a kunoichi, but she still had a woman's heart, one that had never fully recovered from the heartbreak she suffered.

She had been thrown onto the same team as the explosive expert Deidara and Sasori of the Red Sand. And since Lynn was in the medical field, it made even more sense considering Sasori was a master at poison. There was a list of jutsu she could combine with both Deidara and Sasori, although she tried to stay out of their way when she wasn't needed. What didn't help was that those two fought like cats and dogs. She kept to herself at first, mentally gathering every bit of Intel she could without being noticed.

With each passing day, she studied the movements of her "teammates", seeing when they turned their back or dropped their guard. She did this for the first few months, making sure it appeared she was one of them, a criminal who just cared about following the leader's rules.

But, all it took was one day. One day for her to go unnoticed and even dare say forgotten about for her to make her move. She had waited until everyone was called back to base, including her new "comrades". Being she wasn't important enough for the meetings that were called (and was actually told that to her face), she took the opportunity to sneak back to Konoha as quick as she could. It was time for her to start the mission she was assigned.

* * *

While on the outskirts of the village, Lynn made sure to ditch the Akatsuki cloak in a place that only she knew about, a place she had used once before while on ANBU missions. She made sure to arrive only in the early morning, when the village was just starting to wake up and businesses were just starting to open. She made sure to keep her long red hair out of her signature ponytail and flowing down her back as she checked in with the two Chuunin at the main gate.

After quickly and quietly stating her business, she was escorted to the Hokage's office. Inside, she handed over the few scrolls she had taken record in and recapped everything verbally. The Third was pleased and surprised she managed to escape unnoticed. The redhead stated she wouldn't be able to sneak away as often as she'd like but she'd make do with what little time she would get. She knew she would only get about a day at most before someone would see she was gone so she wanted to use her time wisely.

And it seemed she arrived at the perfect time of the year. It was the time for the new Genin squads to pass their tests and get started with their new Jounin commanders. The team that Lynn mainly focused on was Squad Seven, led by none other than the Copy Nin himself, her former senpai, Kakashi Hatake.

Flying through the rooftops and trees of the village, knowing every back way to take being this was her home, Lynn made it to the training grounds of Squad Seven right in time to catch the start of their training. Blending herself into the colors of the background, her hazel eyes landed on one person in particular, the one she cared about the most, the one she missed like Hell on a daily basis: her younger and only sister.

Sakura was growing into such a beautiful young woman. Lynn hated herself for missing out on her life. She had left when the pinkette was just a young child and now, look at her. Some older sister she was.

But, she couldn't make herself known to her or her parents. As far as they knew, she had gone rogue, joining the ranks of Orochimaru and now, the Akatsuki. Although the real truth was she was undercover, living a lie was for the better, for her family anyways. This way, they were safe and no harm would befall them.

She couldn't help but find the training entertaining, what with Naruto being the spunky kid he was, Sasuke wanting to do everything himself and Sakura...well...she was learning, which is what mattered. The redhead found herself laughing quietly to herself as she watched the head of pink hair fly and heard her cry when something happened to Sasuke. Oh, her sister, the love sick puppy dog for the Uchiha...guess she followed in her elder sister's footsteps in one way...

"Well, look who's hiding up here. It's been awhile."

Thanks to Lynn's guard being down this entire time, which was always a bad decision on a shinobi's part, the redhead barely caught herself from falling out of the tree. She didn't even have time to grab a kunai before turning her gaze upon the voice and presence next to her. She sighed out of relief however when she noticed it was only Kakashi and the sudden want to smack him made her hand twitch.

"I'm sorry." The copy nin chuckled, holding his hand up. "I didn't mean to spook you."

Lynn just sighed. "How long did you know I was up here?"

"The entire time, obviously." He smiled behind his mask. "I just gave you your space because I figured you were here to see someone."

This made the redhead smile. Kakashi was good at reading people and she was glad he respected her enough to leave her alone. "Don't you think you should get back down there? It looks like they're getting impatient." She chuckled, listening to Naruto pitch a fit and Sakura shouting at him to shut up.

"And here I wanted to know how you managed to make it back." It was almost like Kakashi was pouting and Lynn had to admit, it felt nice to relax slightly.

"Let's meet up later." Was all she said as she threw up her hand sign and disappeared in a poof of smoke.

* * *

When night fell upon the village, the redhead raced through the back alleyways. After peeking into her house and seeing her parents and sister relaxing and turning in for the night, Lynn quickly sped through the village upon sighting a certain silver haired Jounin. She did say they would meet up later but no exact time or location was mentioned. So, why not have a little fun with her former senpai? Test his skills as a shinobi.

She was actually personally winning, following him all the way to his apartment until a kunai flew past her face, missing her cheek by a mere inch.

"For a ninja, you're sloppy." Kakashi spoke out loud, his one visible eye narrowed, another kunai at the ready in his right palm. "Show yourself. I won't let you get away with following me."

"Guess I should have been more careful." Lynn smiled with a soft chuckle as she moved into the light of the street lamp. Her red hair was up in her usual signature ponytail, her Leaf headband tied on the waistband of her black pants. Her zippered purple sleeveless top bore the white Haruno circular symbol on her back.

The surprise was obvious in Kakashi's eye as a soft sigh of relief that it was just her slipped from his covered mouth. "Lynn. Good to know it was only you."

"Sorry about that, Kakashi-senpai." The Haruno smiled. "I was trying to see how long it would take before the great Copy Nin would notice me. Guess that was a miserable fail." She laughed.

"It's not that often that I get stalked here at home but good to know it was by a pretty girl." Kakashi's words made Lynn roll her eyes and sigh, shaking her head but knew it was out of fun.

She then glanced around the area and motioned with her eyes to his apartment. She knew he would understand the hint about getting out of the public eye. Considering she was known as a "missing nin", it would be dangerous if she were found out in the open.

Once inside, it was quiet, peaceful even. This was something Lynn missed on a daily basis. In the Akatsuki hideout, it was dark, emotionless, void of anything happy. She took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. She took her home for granted, she realized. Within a moment, she realized why she was back home in the first place. Reality loved to crash down upon her like a ton of bricks.

"I don't have much time, Kakashi-senpai, so I need to make this quick."

"Well then, to what do I owe this visit?" Kakashi gave a masked smile, leaning against the wall by his bed.

"Well, I wanted to thank you. For taking Sakura underneath your wing. I'm hoping your tutelage will be just what she needs to help her grow up."

The Copy Nin raised his brow. "That's something you don't have to thank me for. I'm more than happy to teach her."

"Well still, I'm glad she's on your team. It looks like she already has some great friends so with them helping her, I know she'll develop into a great kunoichi." She paused for a moment, thinking about her sister and what she saw today on the training grounds. It was then that a light bulb went off. "I have a favor to ask of you, senpai."

"Oh?"

The redhead sighed softly. "Well, I'd like to keep coming back to you about my sister. I want to make sure she's okay, that she's growing as a ninja, to see how far she's advancing. I don't get much time when I come back home, only a day before someone notices I'm gone. So I'd like to spend that time getting to know as much as possible about Sakura. My family doesn't know the truth about my mission. As much as I hate it, I'd like for it to stay that way, Hokage's orders of course."

Kakashi stayed quiet for a moment. "And our meetings?"

"I'd like for them to stay secret as well. I've never asked anything of you, Kakashi-senpai - I'd like for these meetings to be the exception."

After a moment, the Copy Nin nodded. "All right. I'll tell you as much as I can about your sister when you come visit. Just don't follow me like a stalker again, okay?"

"Yes, sir." The redhead smiled with a soft giggle before saying goodbye and disappearing in a puff of smoke.

* * *

"She fainted after the first genjutsu I caught her in. It was disappointing."

"Do you have to be so mean?" Lynn couldn't help but laugh with a big smile as Kakashi briefed her about Sakura and their training. She knew her sister was a bit of a softy but fainting? She sighed and shook her head. "Oh Sakura...you silly girl."

"But, when it comes to chakra control, she's ahead of her teammates. She has them beat by a few minutes when it comes to anything of that nature." Kakashi continued.

Lynn topped off her glass of alcohol and took another big gulp, falling onto her back on the bed after. "Beating both Naruto and Sasuke, huh? Well, good for her." She smiled , feeling the heat of her drink rush to her cheeks. "I'm glad she's taking her training seriously."

"Well," Kakashi chuckled. "I don't know about seriously, but I can tell she's maturing everyday. I'm sure that's what you wanted to hear."

The redhead glanced over at the Copy Nin and stuck out her tongue. After a few visits, they had grown close enough to be comfortable with each other. It was with him that Lynn could forgot about her new life in the Akatsuki and just relax for a change. They could just hang out in his bedroom and talk like normal people.

And, because of these visits, the redhead grew to realize that Kakashi understood what it meant to be alone in the darkness. He had lost his family and comrades at a young age and bad luck had followed him like a plague.

Lynn had been through almost the same thing. She had watched her teammates get slaughtered in cold blood by Orochimaru and then, to top it off, gained his curse mark calling card. And now, she was separated from her family and sister thanks to the missions her life had steered her on. Being with Kakashi was the one slice of happiness she could allow herself, even if it was for a brief period.

"When it comes to my sister, I want to hear everything. I don't have selective hearing like you men do."

"Oh?" Kakashi laughed. "And who says all men have that?"

"Because you do!" Lynn shouted, popping up on her hands and knees and moving closer to Kakashi, her face mere inches away from his. "All men have selective hearing. If they hear something that doesn't agree with them, they tune it out and quickly change the subject."

Her hazel orbs locked onto Kakashi's visible onyx eye and something in her belly sparked to life. Maybe it was just the alcohol talking but...being this close to his face, she couldn't help but notice how...handsome he was, even with the mask. What was so bad underneath it that he felt the need to keep it covered?

"Well, do you think I have selective hearing?"

Damnit, he had her there. She pouted slightly and growled a bit out of frustration.

A chuckle came from Kakashi's throat. "Looks like I just proved you wrong."

"Oh, shut up!" Maybe the alcohol was indeed to blame, or because they had grown so close over the last several months but Lynn wasn't in control of her own actions. In a mere moment, with fire burning in her belly, she crushed her mouth to Kakashi's, tasting only fabric. But she was able to feel the heat coming off his lips and she wasn't going to lie...she liked it.

A second was all it took for her to pull away and realize what she had done. Already red, her face grew hotter as fear made her heart beat like a jackrabbit. She gathered herself and jumped to her feet.

"U-until next time!" Was all she said before she made her escape.

* * *

Author's Note: YES, this is a completely crack pairing. I just wanted to throw that out there before you turned to chapter two :) I'll have another note at the end of the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Lynn Haruno is my creation.

Chapter Two

" _Oh, shut up!"_

Those were the last words Kakashi had heard before the moment that stopped his heart for just a moment happened. He didn't even have time to blink. One moment they were talking and laughing and the next...Lynn had actually kissed him.

Well, technically, because of his mask, but he could feel the heat and smell the alcohol when their lips connected. He didn't even have time to say anything before she disappeared, leaving him to his thoughts. What had just happened? Why did it happen? Was it just because of the alcohol?

He knew they were getting close because he was the one she would talk to and come visit but that couldn't have meant anything, could it? He was her senpai and her sister's teacher, after all. All she wanted was to find out from him about Sakura, and that was it...wasn't it?

After that night, the silver haired Jounin concentrated on his missions with Squad Seven, documenting everything about the pink haired Haruno for her elder sister. He had to admit, when he first realized they were being watched those months ago, he thought he had reason to worry, like maybe someone was already after his genin students.

But, upon inspection of the area while masking it as training, he found he knew the kunoichi and found it funny he was now training the next generation. He didn't mean to scare her and usually Kakashi would lecture people about having their guard down. But, being Lynn was caught up with watching her sister whom she hadn't seen since she was a little girl, the Copy nin decided to take it easy on the redhead for now and kept their meeting short. Well, she did. But he understood.

Because of the nature of her mission, she had to be careful with who she interacted with. She had to sneak around her own home just to make sure she wouldn't be found out. She did everything she could to make sure her home and family remained safe and Kakashi respected her for that.

Although he did question how the Akatsuki were not able to notice her disappearance, but being the rest of the organization were made up of higher class criminals, Lynn was no doubt considered a small fry that they didn't need to bother with watching. Not that he was insulting her but there had to be some type of reason the redhead was flying under the radar. But, like the true shinobi she was, she took it to her advantage and used her time wisely.

* * *

Only a mere month had passed since the almost kiss incident. During that month, Kakashi had to admit, he couldn't stop thinking about the redheaded Haruno. Her smell, her face, her pink lips haunted his dreams at night and caused his daydreams even when he was out for a simple stroll. He knew when to focus on the task at hand, which was of course during missions with squad seven, but in his spare time, his thoughts were clouded. Ironically, he chose the perfect word choice for the day.

Konoha had been pelted by rain since the early morning. It was his one day off from training with team seven and decided to let his body and mind relax. The sound of the rain beating against his roof calmed him when he was awake. It was the night that the rain haunted his dreams and affected his sleep. He sighed softly to himself as he thought about Lynn's body close to his, her warm breath hitting his mask before their lips collided. He lightly pressed his fingertips to his lips, half cursing his mask.

What the hell was he getting himself into? This whole thing had started off innocent, just two shinobi talking and catching up about a family member. But then, after business was taken care of, the atmosphere changed. He ran his hand through his hair with slight frustration. He shouldn't even be thinking about Lynn in this way. She was counting on him to mold Sakura into a strong kunoichi.

Not only that, neither one of them could afford anything to do with a relationship. She was undercover in the Akatsuki and if she was caught by the enemy, her identity would be found out and death would be at the top of their list. He didn't want to be the reason her mission gets put into jeopardy. She had accepted this mission to protect the ones she loved, and Kakashi had no place in that.

It was evening before he knew it. Just as he was about to sit down to think about what road his life was taking him on, his ears picked up the sound of a knock on his door. His brow raised, wondering who could actually be visiting him at this late hour. He didn't want to assume it was a certain someone that he had on his mind because the time between their visits were usually two or three months.

He answered his door to reveal a soaked redhead – well, guess he should have assumed.. However, this wasn't the same redhead he just saw a month ago. "Lynn?" He whispered, quickly ushering her inside. "What are you doing here?" He asked softly, being able to feel the air around her.

It wasn't the same as before. Usually it was somewhat light yet on her guard, happy yet business. Tonight was the opposite. After getting her a few towels, he studied her features. Her bags under her eyes were dark, those once light hazel orbs were a deep chocolate, and it seemed her body could go limp at any given moment. It was almost like she had lost her will to live.

"I was able to get away sooner than I expected." She finally answered softly.

This was not the same woman he was developing feelings for. Kakashi didn't know what to say or do. He wanted to help her out of her wet clothes into something dry, but he didn't want to seem creepy about it. He wanted to ask what was wrong but didn't want to pry. Instead, placing his hand upon her upper back, he led her to the bed where she took her usual seat on the end.

She remained quiet for a bit, using one towel to dry her hair, sitting on the other so her clothes didn't soak the blanket. He excused himself to the kitchen where he made a kettle of hot tea, hoping it would make her feel somewhat better. He made two cups and was relieved when she took his offer into her hands. After sitting down besides her, he turned his thoughts into words.

"Lynn, what's wrong? And don't lie to me and say it's nothing because I think I know you better than that now. You haven't been like this since we started meeting up. Just the expression on your face is making me worry."

Silence from the redhead. She didn't even bother to look up at him while he spoke. He sighed softly, trying not to push her buttons. But damnit, he was worried. "Lynn, please. I just want to help. Sakura is doing just fine. Her training is going great. There's nothing to worry about."

"Yes, there is." She finally responded with a low tone.

"And what would that be?"

All of a sudden, her expression changed. It went from dark and lifeless to her biting her lip as tears rolled down her face. "I hate it! I hate the Akatsuki! All I do, everyday, is follow stupid rules by a leader who I don't even know if he actually exists! I have to follow two idiots who do nothing but argue like a bunch of teenage girls and who completely forget that I'm even there! I barely get any sleep at night because I never know when I'm gonna get assigned something stupid! Not only that, I can barely sleep anyways because all I have is nightmares about that stupid snake bastard and how hellish living with him was."

Kakashi's one visible eye was wide with surprise. This came out of nowhere. Actually, no it wasn't. He was sure that, before tonight, she was just keeping everything bottled up inside, focusing on how her sister is doing in this world. The rain made people emotional – guess Lynn was no exception.

He didn't doubt anything she was saying. He couldn't even imagine how living in the Akatsuki was. He couldn't imagine how hard it was for her to get up on her feet everyday and pretend that she was a criminal like everyone else. Granted, life in the ANBU helped mold her for this kind of mission but going from one hell like the Hidden Sound straight to another? He wouldn't be surprised if Lynn had any sort of sanity left.

"The Akatsuki hideout is just as dark and gloomy as it was living with Orochimaru." The redhead continued. "There's barely any light to move down hallways. I can't remember how many times I got myself lost in that stupid place. I do nothing but toss and turn at night because I never know if someone is outside of the door, watching me, almost waiting for me to make a stupid move. All these visits back to Konoha? I've just gotten lucky.

"The only thing that keeps me going everyday," she spoke softly. "Is knowing my sister is going to be all right under your wing. Knowing she's okay and growing stronger gives me hope that she'll be able to protect herself. Not only that but...the only time I do get any sleep..." Those hazel eyes glanced up at Kakashi, who had stayed by her side. "Is when I think of you, senpai."

Well, now that was definitely a surprise. Before he had chalked up the kiss to all the alcohol she had drank but...she was actually thinking of him? Like he was thinking of her? It made his heart skip a beat, wondering if he was hearing things.

In the blink of his eye, Lynn had moved closer to him, the sides of their legs touching, and pressed her lips against his. It was just like before – he could feel the heat coming from her body, the feelings coming from her, but not the taste of her actual lips. But this time, he responded, closing his eye and pressing into it slightly.

While this kiss lasted longer than the first time, it ended just as quick. Lynn sniffled, brushing away the tears that had fallen, standing up off the bed, throwing up her hand sign. "I'm sorry. For venting like that. But...thank you. It helped. Until next time, Kakashi-senpai." And just like that, she was gone.

* * *

It was about three months later and Kakashi was just getting home for the evening. It had been a long day with squad seven and he was looking forward to relaxing and getting some much deserved sleep. However, Lynn plagued his mind, thinking about the recent kiss they shared. The second one had been more heated and almost borderline passionate than the first time. Not only that, but his heart reached out to her, hating the look of defeat in her eyes. He wanted to hold her that night, to tell her everything would be all right even if it was a lie. Dare he say it, but he had to admit he was actually falling for Lynn Haruno.

He had made a few stops on the way home because a gut feeling told him it was about time for her to come back home. Well, in a sense. It was always around two or three months apart that Lynn was able to report back in with not only with Hokage, but Kakashi as well. He figured now would be the perfect time to stock up on a few things. Maybe he would be wrong and she wouldn't show up. But, that was the thing...he was always right...

* * *

Even after the last few months, Lynn was still kicking herself for the almost kiss and actual kiss incidents. She couldn't believe how big of a fool she made out of herself. Both nights had haunted her every night since then, appearing in her dreams before they escalated and made her wake up. She groaned to herself, slapping her own face as she tried to reign in her own mind.

She wasn't a complete light weight when it came to alcohol when she decided to kiss him the first time. She knew how to hold it when she had to. But when she wasn't fully watching how much she was drinking...She had definitely taken after her teacher, Tsunade, in that department...

 _Damnit_ , she thought, biting down on her lip as she watched Team Seven's training session. _What am I doing? I came here on business, to find out how Sakura is doing. I'm not here to get invested in something I'm just gonna regret...Besides, I_ can't _get involved with something...not with how fucked up my life is already..._

Though she told herself that, she couldn't tear her gaze away from the Copy Nin. Her cheeks flushed with heat when she remembered the fabric of his mask against her lips during their second kiss. Her body had felt something that she hadn't felt since she fell for Itachi.

Not only that, but he actually listened to her vent the last night they were together. He actually let her cry in front of him when shinobi were never allowed to show emotion. He let her relax her guard for the first time in a long time because that's how comfortable he made her.

She quickly shook her head to disperse all thoughts of Kakashi. She sure as hell was _not_ in love with him. She was only here to get information about Sakura, nothing more, nothing less.

Nightfall came and the redhead soon found herself on Kakashi's doorstep. Unlike all the other times she had followed him back home, this time she had taken her time. Because of her conflicting heart and mind, she needed to get herself together before she could face the Copy Nin.

She felt she was being stupid, making a mountain out of a mole hill. They were both adults, for gods sake. She wasn't a teenage love sick puppy like she had been. All they needed to do was talk about what happened and hopefully everything would be okay again.

She sure as hell was _not_ going to admit how often she had thought about him since that night. And she sure as hell was _not_ going to tell him how she felt and how much more she wanted than just a simple kiss.

She took in a deep breath, remembering what she told herself. Before she could knock, the silver haired jounin answered his door with a smile.

"I could sense your chakra. You gave yourself away, Lynn." He laughed, extending his arm to let her in.

Lynn growled more to herself as she walked in. So much for her good chakra control. _Business_ , she told herself. _Just find out about your sister and leave_. "Senpai, how's - …?" When she turned on her heel to start the conversation, she gasped softly out of sheer surprise - Kakashi was standing there with a bottle and two glasses. "W-what?"

"It seemed like it was routine with us so I picked this up." He smiled, filling up both glasses before handing one over to the redhead.

She glared at it for a moment, knowing she shouldn't take it. She glanced up at Kakashi and, for some reason, she found she couldn't say no to him. She sighed and took the glass, turning to sit down on the edge of his bed. He, meanwhile, took the head of the bed, stretching out his legs completely.

Neither one of them spoke for a while, both refusing to break the ice. Lynn's eyes stared at the alcohol in her glass, resisting the urge to drink it. Why did Kakashi go out of his way to buy this? Things were awkward enough now as it was – alcohol didn't need to be thrown back into the mix of things. This was what caused the trouble in the first place. She couldn't afford to make a fool out of herself again.

"Sakura has qualified for the chuunin exams."

Well, that caught Lynn's attention. Her eyes darted over to the Copy Nin, who was sipping his drink. "Really? She passed?"

He nodded with a hidden smile.

"Her, Naruto and Sasuke have all gone on to the next stage. I'm just as proud of her as you are."

Lynn's lips grew into a smile. Pride burst in her heart and she so wished to visit Sakura to congratulate her. But she was sure Kakashi would mention something to her for Lynn. Glaring down at her glass of alcohol, she decided she had a reason to drink now.

* * *

Kakashi knew speaking up about Sakura would grab Lynn's attention and he was right. But then again, that was the reason she was here in the first place, right? To find out about her sister. That was the only reason for their visits, after all. But, even after he had caught Lynn up on everything, she stuck around and they just talked like old friends. It was nice for the both of them.

As for the moment, he couldn't help but wonder just how long the redhead was going to stare at her glass. Granted he didn't need to go out of his way to pick up a bottle of her favorite but he did anyways because...well...why did he?

He knew why. Because, as much as he was kicking himself for it, he wanted her to come back sooner rather than later. He wanted to enjoy her presence and the warmth that radiated off her when she was relaxed and able to be herself again. Because, he had to admit, when he was alone, he found himself thinking about a certain red head and how one kiss made him feel.

He couldn't deny that there was something about her, about that last kiss, that caught his attention. When he felt her chakra presence outside of his door, he couldn't deny how happy it made him feel. He wanted to see her again, to be close to her, to smell her fragrance...Fuck, what was he getting into?

He answered the door and had to tease her. Harsh, he knew, but seeing that adorable pout on her face made him wonder just how warm those lips of hers really was. He knew she wanted to hurry this up but Kakashi had no intention of letting that happen. He had waited far too long to get her back to his side and he was going to steal this moment and use it to _his_ advantage now. When he got the bottle out, he knew he had gotten her attention. Yup, she was definitely Tsunade's student – they both liked the drink.

After breaking the ice, the look of a proud sister was written all over Lynn's face and Kakashi was glad to see the redhead finally relaxing. After that, they talked some more about Team Seven's training and a couple of the missions they had recently been a part of. Some were dangerous for Sakura but Lynn was just happy everyone made it home safe and sound.

"You know senpai," Lynn spoke with slightly slurred words. "I wish Sakura had succeeded in her mission to get your mask off."

Kakashi couldn't help but laugh as he watched her polish off her third helping of alcohol. "And why do you say that?"

The redhead giggled, which was adorable as hell, bouncing on the bed and moving closer to him, just like the last time. "Because I'm really curious what's underneath."

"Don't be too curious about that. I might have big lips or buck teeth."

"You can fool my sister with that, senpai, but you can't fool me." Lynn smiled, moving closer with her hands.

Kakashi's body tensed on reflex. This was what he wanted – to get close to Lynn tonight. But now, as he watched her get closer, no doubt aiming to get his mask off, his mind started to protest.

What would happen if they grew close after tonight? She was undercover in the Akatsuki and he was a respected Jounin. Not only that, he was ten years her senior! He was her sister's teacher, for gods sake. Maybe it was just the alcohol, which he could smell on her breath. Maybe getting that bottle had been a bad idea after all.

He was trapped on his bed, her body now straddling his lap. In reality, he could have easily escaped her by using jutsu but...he didn't want to. This was his idea so it was about time he manned up and took responsibility for his actions. Whatever happened in the morning, he would deal with when the time came.

He felt her soft hands on the skin of his forehead and almost leaned into it like an affection starved cat. His headband was the first to go, revealing both of his eyes, which he opened to gaze at the redheaded beauty before him. Those hazel eyes had retained their sparkle. And holding that sparkle was a bed of bright green, almost like they had changed with her emotion.

Her fingertips lightly traced the scar of his right eye but it didn't make him nervous. He wanted more of her touch because of it. Cupping his face, his mask slowly moved downwards and a matter of seconds happened until his whole face was revealed to her. He could hear a soft gasp slip from those pink wet lips that he oh so desperately wanted to kiss.

Actually, fuck resisting temptation. He knew she wanted to look but he couldn't hold himself back any longer. His hand flew behind her head and he crushed their lips together, earning a muffled moan from the redhead. Her lips really were warm and they tasted great, like the alcohol they had been drinking.

It was obvious she had experience in the bedroom because as his tongue forced it's way between her teeth, her own tongue met his. Then again, he already knew she wasn't new to this. He had known her previous and first lover who had been none other than Uchiha Itachi himself.

Back then, he always wondered how she could be with someone like him. He knew how deadly and cold the Uchiha had been while on ANBU missions and found it hard to believe there was room in his heart for love.

Kakashi gripped Lynn's red mane as he could hear her panting just from their make out session. The sound of his beating heart echoed in his ears. Suddenly, this woman would be the death of him. This was no time to go thinking and chasing the past. She was with _him_ now and he would make sure it stayed that way.

Knowing nothing of this nature would scare her away, he had decided to hell with going slow. He parted from those sweet lips to quickly tear off her shirt, which she was more than happy to oblige. She lifted her arms and giggled once her shirt hit the floor. She took it upon herself to release her breasts from her red lacy bra, revealing her already hardened pink nipples. Kakashi licked his lips and wasted no time in kneading one breast while sucking on the other.

Lynn's head fell back with a satisfied moan and an ear to ear smile, her hands running through his already spiked hair. That only helped to increase Kakashi's already high libido as he licked her breasts, his hot breath teasing her soft skin. Just from the short foreplay, his erection pressed itself against his pants, already causing some discomfort for the copy ninja. The redhead gripped his head away from her chest, making him moan both out of pleasure and upset he was torn away from her chest, throwing them into another intense lip lock.

Kakashi wrapped his arms around her back and quickly flipped them, making her giggle once he was on top. No words were exchanged as the passionate make out session continued. As their tongues wrestled, panting and moaning filling the air, Kakashi's hands slid down her chest and stomach, taking in her creamy skin that was still well taken care of. Although she lived the life of a villain, she still had time to remember she was a woman and he loved that.

His fingertips grazed the top of her pants and he pulled away from the delicious kiss to gauge her reaction. Those wonderful lips were curled into a smirk, her pink tongue slipping out to wet her mouth. That was all the permission he needed.

He yanked down her pants in record time, laying his eyes upon the matching red panties underneath. Well, if her favorite color wasn't obvious then he needed to try harder. And speaking of harder, the twitch that came from his pants as he gazed down at the almost naked redhead grew impatient.

Licking his own lips, he moved down and teased Lynn by just slowly moving his tongue against her core and panties, earning quite the moan. A shiver crawled down his spine upon hearing her voice and found he couldn't hold himself back any longer. Using only his teeth, he pulled the lacy underwear down her creamy legs, placing soft kisses on her thighs on his way back up. Once back at her core, he dove in, looping his arms around her thighs, teasing her clit.

"Kakashi!" Came her whimper as her hands shot to his hair, gripping it tightly as her pelvis moved against his face. Her body responded to his every touch, melted from anything he did to her, her moans increasing his already throbbing erection. She tasted absolutely heavenly and it was hard to tear himself away from his dessert, especially when she was begging him not to stop. His tongue swept the inside of her core, flicking her clit before fully eating her out. Her legs shook almost violently as she reached her climax.

He gazed up at the redhead to see her sweet smile, her cheeks rosy and her chest heaving from panting. In the single moment that he blinked, Lynn had taken it upon herself to help Kakashi out of his pants, springing forth his rock hard erection. Before he had time to say or do anything, he found himself shouting out to god when her wet mouth wrapped around the tip of his length. Sucking in air through gritted teeth, his heart pounded as he gripped her wonderful hair, feeling her tongue suckle his erection. Guess she was one for returning favors.

And although he was quite enjoying the foreplay, he needed more. He needed to see how she felt, how warm she was on the inside. He wanted to hear her moan his name again, to beg for more, to have their bodies pressed against each other. Yanking her head away from him before his body had plans to end this early, he shoved her onto her back, positioned himself between her legs and shoved himself in without warning.

The gasp that came from Lynn's red lips was, at first, cause for alarm. Did he accidentally hurt her? When her legs wrapped around his and the alarmed expression was changed to pleasure, Kakashi's question was answered. Her arms draped around his shoulders, their lips connected, he started thrusting, slow at first. God, she was tight. He moved faster, aiming to fix that issue.

Her face moved into his neck, her warm breath moaning into his ear. "Kakashi!" Just her screaming his name was enough to get his body moving as quick as he could, her breasts rocking against his chest. He didn't want this moment to end. He didn't want to stop kissing her. He wanted to claim her, to make her his. He wanted to be the only man whose name she screamed. He wanted only his cock to be buried deep inside of her wet core.

They both shared their release while lost in the moment. Stopping to catch their breath, they shared a kiss before Kakashi rolled off and by her side, keeping her in his arms, her head resting on his chest. Neither of them said a word and he soon found his eyes growing heavy before closing completely.

* * *

In the morning, the sun was blinding before Kakashi could even open his eyes. He groaned as he moved but found he was ridiculously sore. Why the hell? When he finally managed to crack his lids open, he was covered by a mere sheet and found he was still naked. Oh, that's right – how could he forget?

He glanced over and found the other side of his bed was empty. For a moment, his heart sank. With a sigh, reality kicked in. Did he really think she would be there in the morning? Did he really think she would risk staying the night? He did tell himself he would deal with the consequences in the morning but...he was addicted.

He wanted more of her. He wanted to smell her rosy fragrance in the morning, to see her sex coated skin in his bed, to taste her delicious lips in the morning, to claim her all day and night. Was this love or was this just lust? He remembered how he felt while deep inside of her wet core, how she screamed his name, begged him not to stop, how he wanted to claim her as his own. He exhaled deeply, running his hand through his hair. What in the world did he get himself into?

His eyes noticed a small piece of paper against the pillow on her side. Taking it between his fingers, it simply read: " _Until next time_ ," signed with a kiss.

It was sort of like their song.

He smiled, holding the paper to his chest.

Time to count down the months until the next report.

* * *

Author's Note: So, how did you like it? This was my first time experimenting with this couple. It came to me as a completely random idea and I said fuck it and decided to run with it, XD. I do plan more stories with this couple in the very near future so keep your eyes peeled for those! :D


End file.
